Troll Mother
Appearence The Big Troll (or sometimes known as the "Mother Troll") comes at you at the end of the Thieves' Forest level, emerging out of the abandoned mill. The fight starts immediately. It also appears in the Marsh, alongside Snakeys. In the Marsh, it is an enemy, not a boss of any sort. Attacks The Troll attacks by spawning regular sized Trolls to fight for it. Although they don't present a major threat individually, many Trolls attacking a player at once can severely drain one's health. It will smash you with it's head. Battling During the fight with the Big Troll, the player should focus on hitting the Big Troll as much as possible, chasing after it and doing the double jump combo to get away from the smaller Trolls. This fight is also a good point to get some experience by constantly killing the smaller Trolls. Make sure you don't hit the Big Troll while fighting the regular Trolls for experience. The Big Troll can't take that many hits. Fire splash attacks are very effective for this boss. If you are fighting this boss with a low level character, it is not uncommon to be swarmed by the trolls. To prevent this, the player can constantly block and ocasionally use their LT + Y (or L2 + Triangle for PS3) Magic. There is a chest with a Chicken Leg inside. Insane Mode The Big Troll has a ton of health on Insane Mode, even powerful weapons and magic struggle to make a dent. The smaller Trolls can quickly destroy you if they are able to catch you en masse, so the battle becomes a test of how well the player can "crowd surf" with aerial attacks. If you are playing in a multiplayer game with a character possessing either freezing or burning abilities such as the Gray Knight's bomb, you can crowd control the miniature Trolls while another member focuses on the Big Troll. Throwing bombs via a Magic Ability, also yields the extra benefit of quite literally tossing a bunch of Trolls in a large radius away from the boss, along with the accompanying damage over time. Hawkster's ability to get food from defeated enemies should help you last out the fight. If you're having trouble getting mobbed, then Rammy should help keep the smaller Trolls off you. Defeat When the Big Troll is defeated, all of the smaller Trolls it has summoned will disintegrate, and their drops can be collected by the player as a reward. Upon defeating the Big Troll in the Marsh, however, its spawns do not disintegrate. You may also move to the far left side to use the burning fire as an obstacle. The fire will cause fire damage to all the Trolls that walk through it, including the Big Troll. You can use a combo with long range and Rammy to keep all Trolls at a distance. Video Walkthrough Note: Since this is a mini boss, the entire Thieves' Forest level is included in this video, with the respective boss appearing near the end of the video. -PaajZ38IUI Trivia * The Big Troll appears again in the Marsh level to fight you, although this time not as a mini boss. Now the small Trolls will not disappear when you've killed it, and Snakeys sometimes join the fight. It does not change it's attack pattern, so use the above guide to defeat it easily. * The music playing while you beat it is -The Show- by Waterflame. * The Big Troll seems to be crying, like the Giant Troll. See also * Thieves' Forest * Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains T